staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 czerwca 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" — Nasza poczta — Spróbuj... potrafisz 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 DT - Wiadomości 9.25 „Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" serial kryminalny 10.15 „Domator" — To się może przydać 10.55 Powtórzenie na życzenie — Malujemy mieszkanie 11.10 Krajobrazy Polski, kl. IV— Na wyspach Wolin i Uznam 12.50 Język polski, kl. I lic. — Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski 13.30 TTR: Fizyka, sem. II — Utrwalenie wiadomości 14.00 TTR: Biologia, sem. II — Powtórzenie wiadomości o zwierzętach 15.55 Program dnia DT - Wiadomości 16.00 „Poligon" — mag. wojskowy 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Kwant" oraz film z serii: „Świat, w którym żyjemy" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio wyborcze 18.00 „Mister eksportu" 18.30 „Sonda" — „Prawo siły" 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa" 19.10 „Teraz" — tyg. gospodarczy 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" — „Anioł stróż" — serial kryminalny - angielski 20.55 Studio wyborcze 21.10 „Czas" — mag. publ 21.40 „Pegaz" — mag. aktualności kulturalnych 22.30 „Rozmyślania prof. Mariana Stępnia" 22.40 DT - Wiadomości Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Świat festynów" — Jugosłowiańskie powitanie 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Lokalne studio wyborcze 19.00 Magazyn „102" 19.30 „Puls" — „Immunologia" 20.00 „Rodzice i dzieci" 20.30 „Bella" — śpiewa Barbara Nieman 21.00 „Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Intruzka" — film fab. prod. francuskiej, reż Bruno Gantillon 23.10 Komentarz dnia Sky Movies 17.00 Unconfirmed 18.30 Avalance Express 20.00 The Young Lions 23.00 F.X.-Murder by Illusion 1.00 Desperately Seeking Susan 2.45 Closedown Premiere 16.00 Maxie 17.35 High Mountain Rangers 18.20 G-Force 18.45 Gangs 19.30 Sebastian and the Sparrow 21.00 Maxie 22.35 The Making of... 23,00 Bad Company 0.30 The Wild Life 2.00 Night Screams 4.05 Close Sat 1 6.00 Frühstücksfernsehen 9.00 SAT-1 Blick. Schlagzeilen und Wetter 9.05 SAT-1 Teleshop 9.30 Programmvorschau 9.35 Niklaas, ein Junge aus Flandern 10.00 SAT-1 Blick Schlagzeilen 10.05 General Hospital 10.50 Teletip Gesundheit 11.00 SAT-1 Blick. Schlagzeilen 11.05 Die schwarzen Teufel von El Alamein 13.00 Teleborse 14.00 Ihr Horoskop 14.05 Anne mit den roten Haaren 14.30 Die Monkees 14.55 Der goldene Schuss 15.05 General Hospital 15.50 Teletip Kochen 16.00 Teleshop 16.25 Der goldene Schuss 16.35 Bonanza 17.25 Teletip Auto 17.35 SAT-1 Blick. Schlagzeilen und Wetter 17.45 SAT-1 17.50 Sherlock Holmes 18.15 Taxi 18.45 SAT-1 Blick Nachrichten 19.00 Glücksrad 19.30 Lotterie 20.25 SAT-1 Wetter 20.30 Cagney & Lacey 21.25 SAT-1 Blick Schlagzeilen 21.30 Der gelbe Strom 23.30 SAT-1 Blick Berichte vom Tage. Sport und Wetter 23.40 Topics 0.10 Die Profis 1.00 Programmworschau 1.10 Sendeschluss MTV 0.00 Party Zone 1.00 Night Videos 7.00 MTV 11.00 VJ Marcel Vanfhit 14,00 MTV's European Top 20 15.00 VJ Ray Cokes 16.30 Week in Rock 17.00 MTV Clasics 18.00 VJ Ray Cokes 19.00 XPO 20.00 Kino 21.00 MTV Spottight New Music Assault 21.30 VJ Kristiane Jackere 23.00 The Steve Blame Show 23.30 Night Videos RTL Plus 6.00 Stellenmarkt 6.30 Guten Morgen Deutschland 8.30 Nachrichten und Wetter 8.40 Die Springfield Story 9.00 Nachrichten und Wetter 9.08 Die Springfield Story 9.30 Werbeinsel 9.35 Notarztwagen 7 12.30 Hulk 13.15 Programmvorschau 13.20 Bergerac 14,05 Programmvorschau 14.10 Mosh-Magazine 14.55 Programmvorschau. 15.00 Knight Rider 15.45 Netto: Ihr Wirtscaft heute 16.00 Die springfield story 16.45 Hute bei uns 16.50 RTL aktuell 16.55 Doctors Hospital 17.50 RTL spiel 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Sketchootel 18.15 Die Schongrubers 18.45 Der ganz nórmale Wahnsinn 19.40 RTL aktuell 20.05 RTL spiel 20.10 Tokyo Airport Police Department 21.05 Spielfilm 22.30 RTL aktuell 23.00 Rock TL 23.45 Programmschluss Super Channel 7.00 World news and business hour 8.00 The mix 15.30 Tracking 16.30 Hotline 18.30 The New Music Show 19.30 Honey West 20.00 Feature films 21.45 World news 22.00 Kino Klub. Feature films 24.00 The mix with Lookout Europe Eurosport 5.00 Eurosport Programme Menu 6.00 Mobil Motor Sport News 6.30 Surfer Magazine 7.00 Stella Artois Tennis Tournament 9.00 Indy Cart 10.00 Australian Rules Football (VFL) 11.00 Field Hockey Champions Trophy 24.00 Eurosport Programme Menu 0.30 Close Sky Channel 5.30 European Business Channel 6.00 The D.J. Kat Show 8.30 Panel pot pourri 10.00 The Sullivans 10.30 Sky by day 11.30 A problem shared 12.00 Another world 12.55 Landscape Channel 1.50 As the world turns 2.45 Lovíng 3.15 The Lucy show 3.45 The Littles 4.00 Countdown TV 5 16.05 Breves 16.10 La porteuse'de pain 16,30 Les six de Bourgogne 16.45 Récréation 17.30 Des chíffres et des lettres 17.55 Breves et météo europeénne 18.00 Cineclub. «Nada» 20.00 La marche du siécle 22.00 Journal televisé 22.30 Météo européenne 22.35 Apostrophes 23.45 Santé a la une 0.50 Fin de programme